A computer mouse is designed to control the movement of a computer's cursor, which is a marker that points to a specific location on a computer's screen, enabling the user to access different functions within the computer. There are different methods used to connect the mouse to a computer: a cord or wire to connect from the mouse to a computer's PS/2 port or a cordless mouse, which is not physically connected to the computer, but instead uses infrared or radio waves to transmit signals to the computer.
The shortcoming of using a typical computer mouse is they are generally positioned on a user's desk top or workstation. This requires the user to continuously use one hand to operate the computer's mouse in order to control the cursor on the computer screen. Mouse manipulation requires the user to: grasp the mouse; move the arm and wrist to position the mouse, as needed, to perform a scrolling function or to activate the buttons. Because of the amount of movement required from the arm, wrist and fingers to control a conventional computer mouse, conditions, such as, carpel tunnel syndrome and tendonitis can occur from repetitive use.
Reports on the growing number of people experiencing carpal tunnel from the continuous use of a hand operated desk top mouse is prevalent in today's computerized world. One practical solution is the use of hands free devices to control a mouse cursor on a computer screen. Various attempts have been made to address the foregoing problem of carpel tunnel and other conditions resulting from the continuous use of a hand operated desk top computer mouse. For example, one prior art approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,426, as a foot operated computer mouse for controlling a computer, providing similar functions as a conventional hand operated mouse. This device is large and bulky, in order to accommodate the varying sizes of a foot to operate the cursor, therefore, would be useless and impractical in tight confined work areas.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,715B1, for an “ergonomic computer mouse.” This invention discloses a mouse that provides comfort for the user by maintaining the user's hand at an acute angle to the horizontal.
This invention requires the user to move an arm and wrist away from the computer keyboard to locate and grasp the disclosed mouse, therefore, preoccupying the user's hand and use of arm, wrist and finger muscles. U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,199 discloses a glove-like article that contains a tracking ball on the side of the index finger for manipulation by the user's thumb, with mouse buttons located on the palm of the glove-like article, which are controlled by the user's fingers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,850,224 discloses a “wearable ergonomic computer mouse,” designed to be worn on the hand of a computer user. Flexible adjustment straps are used to attach an electronic base to the user's hand, for transmitting electrical signals to the computer system. Both of these inventions require the use of a user's fingers or hand to either position the cursor or to operate the mouse buttons, which may cause injuries and muscle strains from repetitive movement. In addition, one of the user's hands is required to operate the movement of the computer's cursor.
Therefore, there remains a need for an improved method to operate a computer mouse effectively, hands-free, while eliminating the repetitive strain on the user's arm, wrist and fingers that may cause carpel tunnel syndrome, tendonitis, or muscle pain and cramping.